


Not a Cloud in the Sky

by rminute



Series: On a Sunny Day [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rminute/pseuds/rminute
Summary: It's been four months since Wash showed up in their lives.Four months for feelings to bloom.





	

Ever since York brought Wash to North’s house, the three have worked like glue. South didn’t mind it if Wash moved into the house, they were welcome since they didn’t want to head home. Frankly, no one wanted them to go home, Wash brought some new fun to their lives. York’s mom adored them, they knew how to sew and cook, helping with any recipes or repairs in fabrics. Truly the freckled nineteen year old was a blessing for whatever good deeds North and York had been doing. Probably something with not butchering their animals until they died of old age, and giving produce out for cheap so people could afford them at the market. Also probably giving Wash a new place to call home since they ran away.

 

North had a fun time helping them learn how to tend to their personal garden, it only took a few hours for them to not scream when they saw some worm and twenty two minutes after that for them to pick the little creatures up and toss them at the older man. South got Wash to help her with things she wasn’t really used to about city life so that her girlfriend wouldn’t be turned away from anything. York was the one that learned even though Wash grew up in a penthouse, they knew how to ride a horse and they were amazing at it, beating him in a race.

 

More than once has the young blond been caught crying while holding their phone to their ear, their parents having left messages for them about their leaving. All those times, their new friends were there for them, of course it was the couple more often than South, but she still helped. She especially helped when Wash came to her about some issues.

 

“I know it’s weird, because North is your brother, but I like him! And York,” they said, slouching on the stool in the barn as South tinkered on some small thing. She’d been earning money for fixing things as of late, it was the time of the year where it was a bit cold for the market.

“Why would I call it weird? York’s already fallen for my brother, I’ve kind of been countin’ down the days for you too,” she laughed, and Wash huffed while they tossed their head back.

“I don’t need your teasing!”

“You like my younger brother and his boyfriend, I’ve got all rights to tease you. Plus, you’re in my barn.”

 

South laughed again when Wash grabbed a rag off the table and tossed it at her head, barely dodging the oil covered cloth. Their eyes were narrowed, but they soon shut entirely as they sighed. She set her tools down and turned around, leaning back against her work space. She never thought she'd be giving help to someone about being with her brother, ever, but the kid seemed genuinely into him, as he was into them. York too, a few times when they were feeding the sheep together the brunet brought it up to her and she wanted to gag. Yes, she was hopelessly in love with her girlfriend, but dear god she can't listen to other people talk about themselves being in love that often. York doesn't shut up about it.

 

“Never tell York I told you this, but if you flirted with either of them, you wouldn’t be turned down.” She eyed the other person there, waiting for their reaction. They kicked the heel of their boot against a bar on the stool, before they looked at her with hopeful eyes that killed her.

"You're not pulling my leg are you?" Their voice was quiet and she somewhat wished Connie was there to do this for her, it was much better at this sort of thing.

"I'm not. I'm also not this nice, so... don't take this for granted."

 

With newfound courage thanks to South's words, Wash made some subtle attempts at flirting. North heard their wishes for when he was going to go into the city and get some groceries, to get some frozen yogurt and toppings for it. Of course, when he said he got the things they nearly forgot about their idea that dealt with the treats as they had jumped up from their seat and ran to steal everything from him. York made some comment, thinking they were out of earshot as he called them cute. It snapped them back into their head, and they called out if either man wanted a bowl. North had gotten vanilla and chocolate containers of frozen yogurt, a few kinds of granola, some candy and some fruits. Whip cream too, of course. "You can't have any frozen treat without whip cream North, that's just wrong," York insisted. The eldest didn't want any of his own, but York came in to make his own bowl. A heap of chocolate, with crushed chocolate cookies and gummy worms, no whip cream even though he told North to get it. Their own bowl contained vanilla, with a lot of granola and raspberries and strawberries, all under a healthy swirl of whip cream. A couple cherries too, because York bet they couldn't tie the stem in their mouth and they were going to prove him wrong. 

 

They all relaxed in the living room, Wash alone on a chair as North read a novel. York was leaning on him, occasionally feeding his boyfriend small bites. The youngest watched, eating until they got up to sit on the free side of the eldest. He laughed softly, shifting so they could look at the book if they wanted, but they sat back instead, asking if he could read his novel aloud. York got eager, nodding as he said that North should, he hasn't read aloud since before Wash moved in. Halfway through the first page, North looked over and saw that the freckled one had some whip cream on their nose.

 

"Wash, look up to me." North dog-eared the page and closed the book, setting it down as he pulled his sleeve down over his hand. They feigned confusion as they did, and turned red as he wiped their nose off. 

"Thanks, North.. I didn't notice it."

 

Only a few minutes later, it happened again, York taking notice this time and reaching over the book to use his finger and wipe it off. As Wash finished their bowl, they had a mess of whip cream and melted frozen yogurt on their lips. They didn't dare lick their lips, hoping one of the men would notice and North did. He finished the chapter and shut the book again, turning to look at them. He leaned close and smiled, gently using his thumb to wipe the residue away. The smaller blond shivered slightly, before pushing towards the larger and locking their lips. The kiss was short, only a few seconds long, and Wash let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding in as North brought his other hand up to hold their head in place to kiss them again.

 

"Dude!" York shouted, putting his bowl down on the coffee table. The annoyance in his tone is what made Wash gently push North away, in spite of wanting more. "What the hell!"

"I thought... I..." Wash was pushing North's hands away, setting their bowl by York's and getting up. The last thing they heard as they ran up to their bedroom was North asking his lover something, and then they slammed the door shut.


End file.
